


Kisses, Pushes, and Cinnamon Hot Chocolate

by backtothestart02



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Ice-Skating, Romance, making out in the middle of the ice rink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothestart02/pseuds/backtothestart02
Summary: 5x12 - Canon Divergent - Barry, Iris and Nora go skating as a family. Hijinks ensue.





	Kisses, Pushes, and Cinnamon Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WestallenGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestallenGirl/gifts).



> I'll be writing Westallen Girl several fics for every episode of TF she didn't spoil in our DMs when I was so far behind in the show writing BiB. So...essentially 5x12-5x20. Lol. Anyway, I think this is prob the scene we all wish would have happened. It starts off the same as the scene in the episode but veers into new territory quickly. Enjoy!
> 
> *Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

Barry grinned to himself, his eyes lighting up with happiness as he watched his daughter get the hang of ice-skating after Iris had gently nudged her along and lightly shared some advice and encouraging words.

“Look at you guys. You’re such a mom,” he teased, skating up beside Iris.

“ _What_?” she blanched. “What about you? You’re the one who sprang for ice-skating and game night.”

Despite the light-hearted banter, he sobered up a little.

“Yeah… Well, I know when Nora got hurt, I got a little…frustrated.” Startling when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, he nearly stopped himself when the panic shot down his spine. He’d been so sure she was about to fall. But when he turned to look at her, she looked to be skating just fine. “You okay?” he asked anyway, just to assure himself he hadn’t imagined it.

“I’m fine, Barry,” she assured. “I didn’t fall.”

He raised an eyebrow. He’d need a little more reassurance than that.

“ _And_ ,” she continued, unthwarted. “if I would have, I’m sure the Flash would’ve come to my rescue, band-aid in hand.” She winked.

“He’d whisk you straight off the ice and prop your foot up on a velvet pillow,” he declared, grabbing her hand and interlacing their fingers together. “I’d make sure of it.”

“Wow,” she marveled flirtatiously. “You must have some in with the Flash.”

“I’m his number one guy,” he said, smiling wide. “Whatever I tell him to do, he does.”

“Trusts you that implicitly, huh?”

“No one he trusts more.” He paused when he saw the twinkle in her eye. “Well, almost no one.”

“Ah, so _I’ve_ got an in with a Flash.”

He smiled somehow wider.

“Oh, yeah, he’s got it bad for you.”

“My husband better watch out then,” she said, skating ahead of him and untangling her hand from his as she did so. Then she spun around and started skating backwards so she could face him. “I just might leave him for the Fla- Oo! Sorry! Ah-”

Barry was there in a heartbeat before Iris’ unintentional collision with a child brought her tumbling to the ice, this time for real.

Her heart was racing as she was slowly brought vertical again.

“You all right?” Barry asked, his eyes searching hers for any sign of injury.

“Yeah,” she assured, nodding and then gripping his arm for reassurance. “I’m fine, Barry. Really.”

“Do you want to sit down?”

“I’m fine.”

He nodded but looped his arm through hers, so he’d have a better grip if she lost her footing again.

“You know, it is lucky you have your speed. I definitely would have fallen to the ice otherwise.”

Barry frowned. “I could skate before I got my speed.”

She snorted. “Just barely.”

“Hey, now-”

“You’re so proud of how you can outrace our daughter who’s never skated before, but you spent half the time on your ass during our high school skating trips.”

He rolled his eyes.

“Definitely not what I ever would’ve used to try and impress you back then.”

“So, you admit defeat?”

“I admit I didn’t have as much practice,” he said. “I’ve had more since then.”

“More practice without falling, you mean, since your super speed gives you perfect balance and coordination.”

He sighed. “You will just not let me have this, will you?”

“Nope.” Her lips snapped together with a pop.

“What about today?” he pushed.

“What about it?”

“When I caught you, I wasn’t using my speed.”

She laughed and sped ahead again.

“You’ve been practicing.”

He blinked and let her skate away from him, shaking his head as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. He skated over to Nora, who had made a good deal of progress but was still going pretty slowly. He put his hands on her waist and pushed her but didn’t let go, leaving her squealing and giggling, almost falling on the ice before she caught herself. Iris sent him a glare, but he shrugged in response, unbothered since Nora hadn’t fallen.

Iris went to check up on her daughter and then returned to him.

“Was that really necessary?” she pushed.

“No harm done.”

“Her heart was racing.”

“As it should be while ice skating.”

“What? For everyone?”

“Mhmm.”

“What about you? Or me? My heart’s not raci-”

He pulled her to him before she could finish her sentence, cupped her face and lowered his lips to hers in a sweet mid-ice rink kiss. She moaned contentedly in response and pulled him down for a couple more kisses.

“You were sayi-”

“Point taken,” she said, and pulled him down again.

“I didn’t realize you guys were so into PDA,” Nora said, skating up to them moments later after they’d gone into full-on make-out mode.

Barry and Iris parted. Iris pulled her glove off and licked her thumb so she could wipe some lipstick off his face. Nora’s hand flew over her mouth to stifle the giggles.

“How about some hot chocolate?” Barry suggested with a straight face as Iris finished up her tidy work.

“That sounds like a great idea to me,” Iris said, slipping her glove back on. “What do you think, Nora?” she asked, completely serious.

Nora’s jaw nearly dropped from the disbelief, but she decided she’d humor them.

“Yeah, uh, sure…that sounds great.”

“Great.” Iris beamed.

“Why don’t you go on ahead? We’ll be right there,” Barry suggested, gesturing to the beverage bar outside the far side of the rink.

“What? So you can make out some more?”

Barry handed her a wad of bills.

“Why don’t you get some for all three of us,” he said.

Nora rolled her eyes and laughed, but still nodded.

“Yeah, okay, Dad,” she muttered and then skated off.

“Think she suspected anything?” Barry asked, leaning in towards his wife’s ear as they rounded the corner.

“Oh, not a thing, Baby. You were completely discreet.”

“Oh, good,” he said, her sarcasm only half-hitting their mark as the words slipped past his lips. Her deadpan sent heat flooding his face, which was only mildly pleasing in the chilly environment. “Not good?”

Iris laughed and patted his chest.

“Let’s go get our hot chocolate, Babe. It’ll give our daughter a chance to see us without our faces stuck to each other for a few minutes.”

She skated away to where Nora was, leaving him shell-shocked and aware of the onlookers skating around him. He swallowed his pride and skated towards his two girls.

“All right, ladies, what are we having?” he asked to deflect from the red in his face.

“Hot chocolate,” they said simultaneously before both rolling their eyes and facing forward again as they stood in line.

Barry grinned to himself.

“With tiny marshmallows, please,” he added, happiness zipping inside him when the dual whisper of a sigh slipped out of them.

 _My girls_ , he thought to himself, the smile irremovable from his face.

 _My beautiful, amazing, wonderful girls_.

“Three Flash hot chocolates, please,” he said, before either woman could open her mouth when they reached the counter. But they both turned around with an arched eyebrow. “There’s a little zing to it,” he explained, a devious grin on his face.

And there was. A particularly sharp shot of cinnamon that woke the individual right up when they drank it, especially if it wasn’t sufficiently mixed in, which Nora’s wasn’t.

“Wow, Dad, that’s-”

“I know,” he said smugly.

“You can make out as much as you want,” she said, eagerly gulping down the beverage.

He chuckled and turned to Iris, who rolled her eyes but offered him her cheek and her lips for him to kiss.


End file.
